First Kiss
by shake-it-buddy
Summary: RuHana! Their first kiss! Not original, I know, but I felt like writing it anyway!


First Kiss  
  
Practise had been rough that day; so tiring that even I-never-get-tired- because-I'm-a-genius Hanamichi was driven to his limits. The whole team had left, leaving Sakuragi and Rukawa with the cleaning of the dirty floors. Sakuragi was angry at Akagi for making him clean with Rukawa.  
  
'Why me? I bet the stupid gori wants to torture me!' Sakuragi thought grouching.  
  
He continued cleaning his part of the gym's floor, but when he stopped mopping to wipe of some perspiration from his forehead, he didn't hear the sound of another mop. Confused, he turned around and saw that Rukawa was just standing there.  
  
"Teme, Rukawa! You think I'll do all the work for you? Lazy kitsune! Who do you think you are?" he raved.  
  
Rukawa didn't reply, he just sighed slightly and continued looking. They looked at each other for a while, before Sakuragi snorted and turned around to continue mopping. However, he didn't notice that the bucket of water was behind him, and so he stumbled. He crashed down onto the floor with a loud noise. Rukawa rushed to his side to aid him but Sakuragi's wounded pride didn't allow him to accept the help, so he pushed away Rukawa's arms. It took him a while to realize that Rukawa had just tried to help him.  
  
'Wait. Rukawa, the stupid kitsune was trying to be friendly!?' Hanamichi thought bewildered.  
  
"Kitsune, is this some sort if trap?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Rukawa stared at the bewildered teen. Hanamichi was confused by the fire he saw in his teammate's eyes.  
  
'Strange, I thought he was supposed to be cold...' he mused.  
  
Cold was the last thing Rukawa was feeling at the moment, he let his gaze bore into Hanamichi's big, brown eyes while he leaned closer. Hanamichi's heart beat faster as he felt Rukawa's hot breath against his cheek. He didn't dare to speak, should this moment break like a crystalline figure. He felt Rukawa's lips brush against his throat, and then he felt them start nibbling at his earlobe. He jumped a little in surprise.  
  
"W-what are you-?!" he started, but was stopped by two fingers against his mouth.  
  
"Shh." Rukawa whispered, as he stroked his thumb along the lower lip of Hanamichi. Rukawa placed a small kiss at the corner of the redhead's mouth, and then caught the trembling lower lip in a sweet kiss. Sakuragi swallowed nervously as he felt his lower lip getting sucked into the mouth of the raven-haired rookie. Rukawa felt as if he was drowning as he inhaled Hanamichi's scent. He tipped his head slightly so that he could get better access. He prodded Sakuragi's lips with his tongue until it met another of it's kind and started wrestling with it. Rukawa placed his hand at Hanamichi's neck and pressed closer until there was barely any room left. They finally broke for air and Hanamichi grabbed Rukawa's shoulder for support as he tried to regain his breath. When they'd calmed down slightly their eyes met once again.  
  
Rukawa's thoughts were still slightly jumbled from the experience and started wondering whether it had been a good idea to kiss his supposed archenemy. He didn't like the feeling; he had only felt nervous during basketball games before. He looked at Hanamichi's mouth; the lips that he had devoured only one moment ago were wet and swollen.  
  
"What... what was that?" Hanamichi asked out loud.  
  
"A kiss, stupid." Rukawa said in a husky voice.  
  
"I know that! That wasn't what I meant, what were you thinking?" Hanamichi said frustrated. His frustration disappeared soon however, because the corners of Rukawa's mouth were lifted in a slight smile. He gulped, "R- Rukawa?"  
  
"I was thinking," Rukawa mumbled, "about the same thing that I'm thinking about right now."  
  
"And that is?" Hanamichi asked. The only answer he got was another kiss.  
  
OWARI! ^o^  
  
Author's Notes: Dedicated to Kelly Saccomanno! What did you think? Should I write more SD-fics? This is my second so far... ^^ Ja ne!  
  
/// shake_it_buddy 


End file.
